


Magnificently Irritable

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh is very very cross with Eiji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnificently Irritable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Ankh strode through Cous Coussier, heels clacking on the tiles, looking for his idiot. That idiot. The idiot. Whatever. 

He spun in place, and he looked down at his arm in surprise. Ah. The woman'd grabbed him. "Shhh, he's sick, Ankh-kun," Chiyoko said soothingly. "Don't wake him up. He has a cold. He needs rest." 

"But he wasn't there when I needed him," Ankh said impatiently. 

True, Eiji had discharged ONE of his obligations today. He'd dealt with the Yummy deftly enough. He'd then dropped his transformation, looking almost as green as that moron Uva, and apologetically explained that he neded to go home. But he hadn't _been there_ to give Ankh change at the icepop cart, so Ankh had then huffed and flounced his way around various parts of town for a while, to show his deep displeasure with the world. 

He wasn't angry so much about the money. But he was very angry that Eiji hadn't been there to see him magnificently irritable. He should have an audience when he felt like that. 

"He'll do better tomorrow," Chiyoko said, eyes full of understanding. She could at least yell at him. She wasn't too objectionable, but he didn't like it when other people understood him. Other people who were not Eiji. 

Ankh glared at her, but it was only about a seven out of ten intensity, not a nine and a half like he gave most people. He flounced into the bedroom, and threw himself up onto his bed. Eiji was fast asleep on his bed. Huh. Idiot. 

He started scrolling through various searches on his iPhone, then opened up Tetris. He threw himself onto his stomach. 

Eiji was shivering. 

Ankh rolled onto his side, still looking at his phone. 

The blanket'd fallen off him. He needed to fix it. Why wasn't he fixing it? This was idiotically obvious even for Eiji. But he didn't move. 

Ankh sighed. He jumped off his bed, landing with cat- with bird-like reflexes, and hauled the blanket up over Eiji, tucking it securely under the mattress. He poured a glass of water and left it within reach. 

Wouldn't want his idiot getting too sick to fight, after all.

He threw himself back up onto his bed.


End file.
